Bitter Sweet
by AlmightyxFuzzy
Summary: A cold sixth year Slytherin girl Malinda Jost finds it differcult to dodge Draco and his nasty attitude. But when the year sets she finds it hard to get him off her mind and she weakens !Not Finished! And chapter two is in there.


_**Hogwarts Express: Ugly Encounter**_

The compartment of the Hogwarts Express was shrinking to Malinda as she was shoved more into the window by a person squeezing in at the other end of the seat. She situated her smashed shoulder several times but it never cured the annoying pain shooting through it. She made annoyed grunts and loud, obnoxious sighs making the young second year girl sitting across from Malinda give off weird stares. Malinda was in her sixth year, and she has noticed every year the school has been compressed with more students, resulting in the express being impossible to feel comfortable and unviolated on. The door opened to reveal a gape toothed, black hair first year boy who was too small for his age gaze in with a nervous expression. "Perhaps I can squeeze in here, all the other compartments are filled to the brim, All I have is my toad wi" - his soft, shaky voice was cut off rudely by Malinda's stern, bone-chilling tone. "No, does it look like there is enough room for even your toe? By the end of this train ride my side is going to officially be part of the window! No there is no room!" The kids in the compartment all glanced at Malinda in astonishment. The first year boy's face turned a scarlet color as he slowly shut the door and moved on to the next compartment. Malinda turned to the window, hoping the train would move soon. But she felt the eyes of the people around her burn into her. She took quick glances at them from the corner of her eyes, each time she caught someone fixing their gaze on her. Finally she had enough of their fixated and judgmental stares. "Oh please, like you weren't thinking the same thing. Crack the door I can feel my lung collapsing." she murmured in a low, sarcastic voice. Expecting a rude remark back. But to her surprise everyone remained awkwardly quiet and the boy closest to the handle of the glass door reached over and slide it open a notch. This sent a smug smirk across Malinda's fair face and the feeling of dominance settle inside her. This was the nice quiet ride her sanity could stand, although she was a bit claustrophobic.

It was around the middle of the train ride when Malinda couldn't stand being slammed into the window any longer. She stood up in a ducking like position to not hit her head on the shelf above and snaked her feet in between the legs of the sprawled out passengers. She opened the glass door and practically fell out of the compartment and out into the hall. Malinda wasn't a girl that many would imagine to have such a bitter attitude. She was short and petite, reaching only about five foot four with a wiry frame. Her fair, pale skin showed her deep Irish and Dutch heritage, including her light eyebrows and honey hued almond shaped eyes. Her face is very appealing with her small, aquiline nose, and high cheek bones that have a light flush colored tint to them. Malinda's hair is in a choppy style and is silky auburn in color. The pin-point feature on Malinda is her flourished lips that are naturally a soft pink. But her personality fitted her Slytherin house position perfectly. Malinda was having the worst cravings for a chocolate frog, they were her favorite sweet. She loved to bite into them and listen to them croak helplessly until the spell fades off. When she was little she use to only get Chocolate Frogs for the cards, but she got tired of that quickly after getting about fifty Rufus Scrimgeour cards. So Malinda set her goal to find the treat trolley that ventured around the halls of the train. She reached inside her over-sized Slytherin robes to make sure her galleons and sickles weren't lost in the compacted compartment. After a few moments of searching around the train she was getting frustrated. No candy trolley! Forming a small pout on her face she started to walk absentmindedly around the train. She was not about to go back to being squashed into the window like a bug with the over-weight third year Hufflepuff boy that smelled of onions snore in her ear. That was more punishment that what Professor Snape could come up with.

Malinda looked up from staring at her feet as she walked once she heard laughing just around the corner of the hall. She kept on her way though not suspecting the pupils around the corner to be very close. _ Wham _ Malinda's face met up with the chest of a beefy looking boy. While screaming a foul word she fell dramatically to the ground. Malinda winced from the stinging pain rushing down her spin and waited until it faded to open her eyes. Her vision came back in focus to see the stumpy legs of the boy she slammed into. She scampered to her feet, but was still a bit dizzy from the cullsion with the boys chest. She leaned against the wall for support. The muffin smelling boy made vicious eye contact with Malinda, but she was too busy trying to not look at him. His short, bristly hair, dull deep-set eyes weren't the prettiest thing to stare at for a long or short period of time. "Watch were your going." He boomed, spit plowed down at Malinda, making wet spots sprinkle on her blouse. She squinted one eye while dabbing her other with her index finger. "I would appreciate it if you didn't shower me in your oral fluids in the process of shoving your flimsy bad ass act up in my face. Thanks." Malinda proclaimed in a somewhat whispy voice, the air stilled knocked out of her. The large boy hovering over her twisted his face into a disgusted expression, raising his hand to grab the collar of her white blouse. But a pale hand reached over and grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand to his chunky side. "What is going on here, Goyle?" The voice came from a slick looking boy standing in a straight stance beside the hulky boy. He had smooth, snowy white skin and platinum hair that dangled just above his eyes. Malinda felt stupid for a moment, she had forgotten who the chunky boy was just over the summer? He was no other than Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy's loyal bodyguard. The slick, predominate-looking smaller boy standing beside Goyle was no other than Draco Malfoy, she could tell by his snooty grin and pale face. Appearing on the other side of Draco was his other 'friend' if anyone could call him that; Vincent Crabbe with his bowel shaped hair cut, sunken in beetl- like eyes and flat nose. Cabbe was maybe a bit more loyal to Draco than Goyle, but they both stumbled upon each other to satisfy Draco's every wish. Malinda thought all three of them to be clueless idiots.

Draco's gleaming greyish yet almost jade tinted eyes burned into Malinda. But Malinda's soul purpose was to shoot down the people like Draco, so she stared right back with piercing brown eyes, challenging his figment rank. But Draco took no notice in this and stepped forward, tilting his head a bit at Malinda. b "Malinda Jost is it not?" he asked casually. For some reason his unaffected, close to arrogant act grinded on Malinda's fragile nerves. "Why, I feel blessed that you remember my name. I could never forget yours. Draken Famyol...or was it Dramen?" she rolled her eyes to the ceiling and gave of a fake, sarcastic thinking expression. She placed her finger on her lip and huffed a few times. Draco stood there looking oddly amused at Malinda's pointlessly snooty act. Crabbe grunted with annoyance and blurted out. "It's Draco Malfoy, giddy fool." He obviously didn't catch onto Malinda's fake beahvior. Malinda's face brightened up as she was slapped by reality. "Ohhh, yes. Draco Malfoy. Of course, I didn't recognize you with out your hair plastered to your head!" she laughed bluntly at her own dry humor, showing how she was somewhat weary about the situation she got herself in.

Draco's face drastically fall into a sneer, a angry sensation settled around him. He stepped back as Goyle and Crabbe stepped forward in his place, right in front of her. Her awkward laughing came to a halt as she noticed this happening. Malinda reached into her pocket slyly, her fingers smoothing over the polished mahogany wood of her wand. But her smug smile settled on her face, as if she wasn't bothered by the angered boys that out weighted her a hundred times over cracking their fists before her. "I didn't know you were so sensitive Draco. It was only a bit of criticism. Your going into the sixth year now, time to be a big boy." she snickered, moving so she saw Draco behind Crabbe and Goyle. Suddenly he whipped out his wand, the tip resting right between her eyes. "You stupid, insightful bitch. I think you lost function of your enormously large mouth. I'd shut up if I were you. Before you regret anything else that you say." he hissed sourly. Malinda did feel her back stiffen and her face tingle as the cold tip touched the bridge of her nose. But soon enough she came to realize what position she was in and quickly yanked out her wand. She stepped back and reached out her arm, the surface of the wands sliding against each other until the two tips met. "A angry duel on the Hogwarts express only about an hour from the castle. Draco, don't make me disappointed in the little intelligence I swear you have." she stated this while wrinkling her forehead and shaking her head as if ashamed in him.

Draco didn't lower his wand, his face stayed bent and furious. Malinda carefully lowered hers though, not wanting to duel him so soon in the year, defiantly not on a train. After her wand was in her pocket Draco dropped his arm down to his side, his wand in hand still. "Watch yourself, Malinda." he snorted in a threatening voice. "Alright then." Malinda remarked with a smirk, trying to hide her wearyness. But she didn't move until she was sure Draco and his two bodyguards were around the corner and out of sight. She stomped her foot and send a dramatic growl to the ceiling, kicked the wall beside the glass compartment door and stomped away to find her compartment and to squeeze back into it. Once she was on her side by the window, she crossed her arms and pouted lightly, "Such a jerk. Ugh, I'd so duel him...I should of..." Malinda's thoughts were cut off by the ear-busting train whistle, making the onion smelling boy pull up to a rude awakening; Malinda was happy for this, no more snoring in her ear! The train came to a halt, she squinted out her window seeing the glowing torches of the awaiting professors in the dark, the reflections of light bouncing from the waters of the lake and the large castle set as the mysterious background. Yay, another year begins...ugh.

_**Bothering Pansy!**_

Malinda examined the short line of fist years standing in front of the stage. Upon the stage was Professor Mcgoncal, and a blond haired first year girl sitting on a stool with the tattered sorting hat consuming her head. Malinda was so thankful the sorting hat ceremony was only a few moments to being over. Boredom has swept over her even before the first half of the students got up there to be sorted into their houses. Malinda found herself gnawing on a meatless chicken bone absentmindedly. Pansy Parkson was sitting beside her at the Slytherin table, picking at a piece of perfectly fine chocolate cake. Malinda had the urge a few times to reach her fork in and take a chunk of frosting that Pansy piled on the side of her plate, but she resisted the temptation. "P-Pansy..." Malinda murmured under her breath, Pansy turned her head to Malinda with a blank stare. "What?" she asked dully. b "Are you going to eat that piece of cake or smash it on the plate the rest of the ceremony." Malinda smiled innocently, knowing she was brave for asking Pansy such a question. Pansy raised a brow at Malinda, looked to her cake and than back to Malinda. "I really don' think that is any of your business, but there is more cake there." she snorted agitatedly. Pansy reached over and pointed to the huge, layered cake across the table with her chocolate covered fork. Malinda nod as if she didn't notice the cake was there before and smirked to Pansy. "Yeah...alright then." she uttered. But never leaned over to cut herself a piece. Malinda was random when bored, she created things to entertain herself with. Like annoying Pansy which wasn't the wisest choice of person to bother. It wasn't much of a pause before Malinda jumped to the sound of the whole great hall clapping, whistling and cheering. Almost everyone at each house table stood up and watched the last sorted first year run to the Hufflepuff table. This sudden out burst nearly gave Malinda a heart-attack, she gripped the edge of the table before falling backwards off the bench. The only person who noticed this scene was Pansy, who was holding in her laughter but after everyone sat down and the great hall got quiet for Dumbledor's speech. Pansy was still snickering under her breath and smirking smugly at Malinda's deadly glare. But quickly stopped when the boy on the other side of Pansy lightly elbowed her in the side to quiet down and motioned to Dumbledor on the stage...

Malinda never listened to the speeches anyone gave out. Even if they were about five minutes, like Dumbledor's speech. Malinda was too busy poking Pansy in the back. Pansy would flinch and sigh heavily with irritation every single poke too. This amused Malinda to no end, Pansy was probably the only Slytherin girl she could mess with and not get in return a nasty curse or hex. When Dumbeldor finished with his speech and the clapping was over with Pansy whipped around with a loud growl, pulling up her hands to Malinda's neck as if to choke her but never tightened her grip. Malinda held in her laughter but a insane smirk was plastered on her face with out control. "Pansy, our table is getting up. Can you kill me when we get into the common room and I unpack and find Bixon?" Malinda chortled this as her brown eyes searched on Pansy's somewhat piggish features for any sign of her trying to hold in laughter. She got none though, Pansy was even better than Malinda herself at hiding emotions. "You get so lucky sometimes, Malinda." she spat heatedly and removed her hands from Malinda's neck. They followed behind the crowd of Slytherins as they were lead down the stairs and to the dungeons. There they all stood in front of a damp, stone wall. Malinda and Pansy were the last to squeeze into the dungeon behind the crowd and just barely missed the password that was given out by Britney Parker, the Slytherin Prefect. The password was Pure-Blood, idiotically it was the same as last year. But this relieved some stress from Malinda, she didn't have to struggle to remember a new password to get into her house common room. Instantly the stone walls slit up in the middle, showing into a passage way. Everyone flooded into the common room, plopping on the black, leather couches, running to their Dormitories and clustering in groups. Pansy and Malinda found themselves by the fireplace. Malinda loved the fireplace, she sucked in the detail every time she looked at it. The fireplace has a dark, dark almost black mahogany frame with a carving of a large serpent up on its base. The flame danced around and made a shadow on the snakes soulless eye. Giving it the essence of life some how when it was dark in the common room.

The Slytherin room made her feel like she was in a cavern though, that was what she hated about it. The only light was the fire place and the dim-lite lamps that had green lamp shades shadowing over them. The black furniture and mahogany wood tables didn't put any brightness in the room either. Pansy was going on about her summer, Malinda lost all the details towards the beginning, she had a horrible habit with dreaming off into space when someone is talking too much. Though, directly in the middle of the word i the /I Pansy cut off and her attention shot to Draco Malfoy across the room sitting on the black leather couch with Crabbe and Adrian Pucey. Malinda was somewhat surprised at Pansy stopping in mid-sentence and it took her a while to pinpoint exactly what exactly Pansy was staring so hard at. Malinda nearly choked seeing the target of Pansy's interest was Draco Malfoy. Malinda knew Pansy had some kind of fondness for Draco, but it still struck her as a surprise to see him again. "C'mon, Linda and greet Draco with me." she blurted out with a vicious smirk. Malinda stumbled upon her words, and threw her arm away from Pansy's grasp, she knew it Pansy got a hold of her wrist Malinda would have no word in it and she would be dragged over there against her will. "Pansy, hes a bloody moron why do you drop everything just to wave to him?" Malinda implied, making sure she shot Draco a dirty glance although he wasn't looking their way.

Pansy gave off a weird look and shrugged. "Draco is never really fond of anyone. Stop being a baby and come with me." Pansy forced Malinda out of her leaning position on the wall and dragged her over to Draco's couch. They both knew it was smart to stand more towards the side of the armrest, instead of right before him, he didn't react good to people hovering right over him. "Hello Draco." Pansy greeted with out a care in the world. Draco's eyes flicked to her and he managed to whip out a decent. "Hey." but that was it, and just as Malinda thought his attention bounced back to her. His face screwed up as if he tasted something horrible and had no other choice than to swallow it. "Why look here. It's Malinda, come here to apologize for your stupid behavior on the train?" he hissed coldly. Malinda felt Pansy's uncomfortable gaze rest on her, but she resisted to look at her. Malinda heard the faint snickers of Adrian and Crabbe, and adding that onto Draco's snooty grin Malinda's tolerance was smacked down. b "Oh yes, I'm sorry your head is so far up your ass that no one can pull it out." she growled practically under her breath. Pansy was rather astonished at Malinda's words, along with Crabbe and Adrian. Draco was the only one who looked angered and corrupted by them. "My head up i my ass. You git, got it totally mixed around." Draco chortled, looking to Adrian and Crabbe as they sent eye-signals to each other. b "Oh! Linda there's Britney. Let's go pester her!" Pansy jumped out with out warning in hopes to break up the fight that was going no where good. She ran past Malinda but grabbed her wrist and twirled Malinda around and yanked her wiry body towards Britney that was chatting with a group of girls at the stairway to the girl's dormitories. Though, Malinda didn't miss Draco's sarcastic remark of "Go on Linda. Run along now." in a mimicking motherly voice.


End file.
